


Pink Perfection

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I buy you a drink?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "neon pink"

Natasha would have spotted her the moment Pepper entered the room, even without the vibrant color of her dress. As it was, she had no trouble making her way through the crowded room to the neon pink perfection leaning against the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Natasha asked, smiling.

Pepper grinned, white teeth biting lightly at her bright pink lipstick. “I hope your lines work better on your marks.”

The assassin ducked her head. “My lines are smoother when I don’t mean them,” she admitted, and Pepper laughed.

“I’m glad,” she said, and Natasha kissed her, slightly pink.

THE END


End file.
